


Best Part

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, jaewin, little dotae if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: Sicheng not sure if this is a right thing to do. He cant say no to Jaehyun, he's basically his everything. And it'll be the only chance for him to get to know how it feels like to be something more than bestfriend for Jaehyun right?-that one time Jaehyun asked Sicheng to fake-date him, will it ruined their friendship?





	Best Part

**Author's Note:**

> hii! its me, alsa, thought i never really told you my name lmao, im back with my third jaewin ff here on ao3 huhu, im glad i could finish this before october ends jdhgsdfhj  
> i lowkey write this to satisfy my needs for jaewin au, i know this sucks but well, i've been having this prompt since i write my au on twt [here](https://twitter.com/hyukshao/status/1039066837449764865) woops self promo, but anyway enjoy!!!♡♡
> 
> the title was inspired by best part - daniel caesar which probably sicheng's fave songs and it was recommended to him by jaehyun, sooo yeah!

Sicheng choked on his coffee when he heard what Jaehyun said, "Wtf hyun??"  
  
"Sicheng, please. Come on, its not that bad. You're the only one I trust in this household, please help me." Jaehyun throw his puppy eyes at Sicheng. "You're my bestfriend, for like what? 7 years?"  
  
"Yeah, and never in 7 years I thought you asked me that favour. And honestly why would you say that to your mum?" Sicheng look at Jaehyun who sits in front of him, wondering what happened inside his head.  
  
"Come on Sicheng. Its just I feel too much pressured when my mum asked about that, and when I tell her you're my boyfriend she believed it right away! Please, just for 2-3 weeks??" Jaehyun now start to beg and held Sicheng's hand.  
  
Sicheng can only sigh, "Okay, okay, you owe me something tho."  
  
"YES!!! Thank you so much Sicheng, my baby my love." Jaehyun pat Sicheng's hand.  
  
Sicheng just rolled his eyes but eventually smiled. He's not sure if this is a right thing to do. He cant say no to Jaehyun, he's basically his everything. And it'll be the only chance for him to get to know how it feels like to be something more than bestfriend for Jaehyun right? Sicheng always have this feeling for Jaehyun, if he count it, its been 3 years? 3 years since he realize, Jaehyun will always be his prioritize, will always be the one he always worried about, will always be the one who stays in his heart. Its start when they’re in high school, and Sicheng still not sure whether being in the same college with Jaehyun is actually a blessing or curse for him. He probably gonna regret this, but for now, he still loving the idea.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow boyfriend!!" Jaehyun suddenly wake up and wear his jacket.  
  
"What? Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah you'll meet my parents tomorrow! More spesifically, my mum. I'll text you later Sicheng. Bye!!! You know I love you the most!" Jaehyun smile and wave at him.  
  
Upon Jaehyun leaving, Sicheng immediately let out a heavy sigh. Why would his bestfriend have to ask him to be his boyfriend? Like out of anyone? Sure things, the one that convinced Sicheng to do that is only just because he want to try and feel how its like to be Jaehyun's boyfriend, even if when the circumstance is like this. Sicheng know how fake dating works, and its either end good or bad, nothing in between and he know something will happened after all this ends. He need to talk to someone.  
  
"Hey hyung. Yeah, I'm okay, just can you meet me in my dorm? Thank you hyung, I'll see you."  
  
Sicheng close his phone and eventually leave the cafe.

 

* * *

  
  
"I'm here, I'm here, what happened?" Taeyong who just arrived at Sicheng's dorm storm to his room. He see Sicheng just pathetically stare into his bed and pouting. He know the younger have some issue. He plop right away next to Sicheng.  
  
"Sicheng, what happened? You know you can always talk to me." Taeyong try to look at Sicheng's eyes, searching for some hint about what happened to him.  
  
"I might just made a bad mistake hyung. I cant even think straight. I- I just dont know. I might overthink tho." Sicheng start blabbering.  
  
"Okay calm down. Now tell me what happened, you can take it slow, no need to rush, I'm here."  
  
"Thanks for being here tho hyung. So, its Jaehyun." Sicheng sigh. "He told his mum, who apparently always ask him who's his date is, I'm his boyfriend. So we need to fake dating for like 2-3 weeks from now. And you know how I feel hyung, I'm scared. It wont end well."  
  
"He asked you to fake date him? Oh my God Sicheng, why did you agree on that? You know very well your feelings right?" Taeyong now sigh too. Its kinda make him scared, Sicheng has been hiding his feeling for Jaehyun for 3 years, this could hurt him in many ways.  
  
"I know hyung. But you know I cant say no to him. And what I've think at that moment was, that probably the only way I could know how it feels like to be his boyfriend. Yeah, guess I'm that pathetic."  
  
"But Sicheng..... You know what he'll do to you is only pretend right? Sorry to spit out the truth like that, but did you think about that too?"  
  
"Honestly? No. I didnt think about that. Its just, I dont know hyung, I really want to know how it feels like to be loved by him, even when its just an act."  
  
"Sicheng honey, you deserve better than this. He loves you tho! You didnt have to do that to feel his love to you." Taeyong start to pout, he really worried about Sicheng.  
  
"Yeah, but love as a friend, not more. Just hyung, I know this might be a mistake and I'm probably that desperate and stupid, its just.... I want to do it. Its just 2-3 weeks, guess I can do it. At least I hope so."  
  
"Oh Sicheng baby. I'm gonna make sure he wont hurt you, and please dont confuse your feelings by doing this okay? Just, do it as a favour, dont think too much." Taeyong hug Sicheng. "I'll always be here for you tho, just so let you know."  
  
"Yeah hyung, thank you so much. I just pray this gonna end well or at least we return to be normal, I dont want to think about the worst case."  
  
"Sure will! Now, lets just binge watch some dramas, you're down?"  
  
"Totally!"

 

* * *

  
  
**jaehyoons**  
morning sunshine!!! get ready for today, my mum cant wait to meet you already!

 **me**  
morning! and please, its not like your mum first time seeing me:( stop making me feel nervous:( im scared  
  
**jaehyoons**  
well yeah? but its her first time seeing you as my “boyfriend” uwu

  
**me**  
hhhh whatever, im too nervous already, what if your mum be like “why would my son date him, i thought he could do better” IM SO DONE FOR, i’m probably cant be your friend anymore after this:(((

  
**jaehyoons**  
dong sicheng stop being so stupid omg, my mum LOVE you!!! dont worry we’ll still be friends after this, bros before hoes?

  
**me**  
lame, im taking my words, im okay with not being your friend anymore

  
**jaehyoons**  
hey don’t be so mean! i know you love me:(  
anyway, get ready now! i’ll be there soon, see ya!!

  
**me**  
yeah see ya!  
  
Sicheng once again sigh. Like, he’s happy and excited for today, but also worried. Its their first time going together as a “boyfriend”. Jaehyun might haven’t done anything yet, but Sicheng’s stomach already full of butterflies. His cheeks getting all red all of sudden.  
  
“Hey Sicheng, you look extremely happy today? Where are you going?” Doyoung, who’s his roommate, suddenly asked him.  
  
“Eh? Do I look happy? Its literally nothing hyung, just hanging out with Jaehyun.” Sicheng try to shake it off.  
  
“Jaehyun? Jung Jaehyun your bestfriend?” Doyoung start to smirk.  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
“He usually never pick you up? You’re being pretty suspicious now. You even dress up!! Where do my Sicheng go? He usually choose comfort over style, I miss him already.”  
  
“Hyung!! Stop being so dramatic. I’m gonna meet his mum today, so of course I should look good?”  
  
“WHAT? HIS MUM? DO THINGS GOT EXCALATED SO QUICKLY FOR YOU GUYS?”  
  
“Look hyung, I-I… its complicated, I’ll tell y-“  
  
_***ding dong***_  
  
Sicheng rushed to open the door. And he’s right, there’s Jaehyun behind the door. Once he see Sicheng he immediately hug him.  
  
“You look beautiful today!” Jaehyun smile. Sicheng cant help but blush. One single compliment from Jaehyun can actually make his day lot better.  
  
“T-thanks? You look good too.”  
  
Upon hearing Sicheng, Jaehyun just chuckles. They suddenly had eye contact. Neither of them do anything. Sicheng just lost on Jaehyun’s eyes. He knew Jaehyun’s eyes are beautiful, but he didn’t know it was THAT beautiful.  
  
“Excuse me ladies, but I need to go through, sorry to ruined your moment. Congrats for being together, I admit you guys will make such a cute couple, but I really need to go now and you freaking blocked the door. Sicheng you really do owe me some explanation!” Doyoung suddenly just went through them.  
  
Sicheng rolls his eyes. Indeed Doyoung will always be that one person who ruined his moment.  
  
“Ready to go?” Jaehyun offer him his hand.  
  
“Yeah sure.” Sicheng take it.  
  
The ride was kinda awkward. Sicheng has lots things to say but somehow none of it can escape his mouth. The only things that he finally able to say is “Why?”.  
  
“Hm?” Jaehyun take a look at him via rear view mirror. Sicheng was looking down.  
  
“Why do we do that? In front of Doyoung hyung.” Sicheng finally manage to say it.  
  
“Why not? Well now you are my boyfriend, I want to let everyone know about it. What’s so bad about dating me?” Jaehyun start to pout.  
  
“There’s nothing bad! But I thought you just want to act only if your mum was around, instead of literally be my boyfriend for this couple weeks.” Sicheng said slowly. “Well, I know by this way its an act too, but why show it to others?”  
  
“You hate me that much, didn’t you?” Jaehyun look at him again, and now he grabs Sicheng’s hand. “Look Sicheng, I know its an act, and I prefer doing it like this. And now you can act like I’m your boyfriend too!”  
  
“Yeah okay sure, I don’t mind.” Sicheng unconsciously squeeze Jaehyun’s hand.  
  
“Sure. I love you.” Jaehyun take his hand and kiss it.  
  
Sicheng swears to God, this is bad for his health, his stomach literally full of butterflies now, his cheeks are probably burning red, and its all happen just because one person, and its Jung Jaehyun.

 

* * *

  
  
The dinner went pretty well. As Jaehyun said, his mum really love Sicheng. She keeps looking at him and smile so bright. Even though, its awkward for Sicheng meeting her as Jaehyun’s boyfriend now, she really still act like the way she used to before, and even better.  
  
“Oh Jaehyun, I don’t know what magic did you use, but you really lucky to have Sicheng as your boyfriend. I’ll die happy and peacefully if you married him one day.” said Jaehyun’s mum while holding Sicheng’s hand. “You’ve think about it right? You’re already an adult, I hope you could consider him seriously.”  
  
“Um yeah mum, I’m sure is lucky, he’s indeed my luck.” Jaehyun just smile. “And about that, we’ll talk about it later, lets not pressure him now.”  
  
“But, Sicheng, you wont mind married Jaehyun right?” Jaehyun’s mum immediately look at Sicheng.  
  
“Uh, um, yeah sure. He’s amazing and lovely.” Sicheng conclude it with a smile.  
  
“See!!! And now, brought him home with you, let him sleep over. Don’t worry I wont bother you guys, I’m not staying at Jaehyun’s apartment, I’m staying at hotel just because I have tons of works here, so, really don’t worry!!”  
  
“B-but ma’am?” Sicheng start to stuttered. Sure he ever done some sleep over with Jaehyun, but not with just both of them. And damn, on Jaehyun’s house? He never imagine this to happen.  
  
“Its okay Sicheng! Beside, Jaehyun would love to have you, right?” Jaehyun’s mum stab Jaehyun with her shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, totally!”  
  
“Okay its all settled! Lets go boys.”  
  
Jaehyun immediately walk beside Sicheng, he has his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Sorry if my mum scares you, she’s just love you too much. And are you okay with sleep over my house?” Jaehyun whispers.  
  
“Yeah sure. Sorry to bother you.” Sicheng is too tired to care, and he lean towards Jaehyun.  
  
“Why would you bother me? You’re my boyfriend.” Upon hearing that, Sicheng’s stomach start to acting again. He already getting used to that feeling by now, and actually he kinda like it.  
  
“Yeah right.” Sicheng start to nuzzle towards Jaehyun, and Jaehyun just let him be.  
  
The way home is all silence, not an awkward silence tho, just a comfortable silence. Sicheng observed how the night views looks like, the way the light twinkling and sparkling in contrast of the dark night sky. Jaehyun calmly hold his hand and occasionally tap it while humming to some songs.  
  
Sicheng start to doze off until suddenly Jaehyun squeeze his hand, “Sicheng, we’re arrived, lets go?”  
  
Sicheng just nod and backhugging Jaehyun because he’s start to get sleepy. Jaehyun kinda have a hard time trying to grab his apartment key because Sicheng hug him. But eventually they get to get in.  
  
Jaehyun told Sicheng to go to the bathroom first while he prepare the towel and clothes for him to change. After he’s done, Jaehyun let him go to his bedroom first while he’s showering.  
  
Sicheng went it to Jaehyun’s bedroom, and its actually not his first time went here. But usually he went here just to do a study session or even play games together with Jaehyun. His bed is pretty big, probably a queen size bed, it’ll make it less awkward for them later. Sicheng just really don’t know what to do, so he just awkwardly sit on the edge of his bed. He feel himself smells like Jaehyun now. Scent of peach with a slight hint of baby powder, Jaehyun always smells this good, Sicheng never know he could ever smells like him. Jaehyun’s shirt fits perfectly on Sicheng, he lowkey plotting how to steal this clothes without Jaehyun knowing later. He finally playing with his phone just to kill some time. He remember to text Doyoung tho.  
  
**me**  
hyung, i wont be home tonight, im sleeping over at jaehyun’s  
  
**doyoung hyung**  
ah young love, i get it.  
stay safe tho, you know, if you guys wanna “play”  
oops  
  
**me**  
HYUNG JHDSGFHSG  
NO, WE’RE NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING SDHGFJSD  
hhhh, night hyung  
  
**doyoung hyung**  
night too dong sicheng!  
  
Without Sicheng realizing, Jaehyun already done showering and stand on the door, try to dry his damp hair with the towel. Sicheng’s heart start to skip a beat, how could Jaehyun still look so damn fine even this late night? Sicheng didn’t realize he was holding his breathe while Jaehyun walk towards him.  
  
“Thought you’re sleepy? Why don’t you just sleep? You don’t have to wait for me!” Jaehyun now sit next to Sicheng.  
  
“Well yeah, but after shower I feel refreshed again. And of course I need to wait for you, this is your bed. You can pick your side.” Sicheng locking his phone.  
  
“Hmm? I choose by your side?” Jaehyun laugh.  
  
“Wtf hyun, that’s your best pick up line?” Sicheng laugh along with him.  
  
“Hey, at least I’m trying!!! Anyway, you don’t have to be this awkward with me. Or you just prefer to be my friend and act only when there’s my mum? I don’t want us to be awkward. I’m still the same me Sicheng. The one who always tease you whenever you lose, the one who knows you for 7 years already, the one who always steal your ice cream, yeah now you know that’s me.”  
  
“Sorry! It’s just too sudden for me, cant help but to get awkward. But no worries, we can do it on your pace, I’m okay with everything. You know, I’ll do anything for you.” Sicheng poke Jaehyun’s dimple when he smile.  
  
“You know I’ll do anything for you too. Thanks babe. Now lets sleep.” Jaehyun slides inside the blanket and tap his side. “Come here.”  
  
Sicheng slides inside the blanket too, he turn his back against Jaehyun. He start to doze off again until, “Oh, you’re the little spoon? Okay then!” then Jaehyun start to hug him from back. His head rest on Sicheng’s shoulder. He could feel Jaehyun’s steady breath on his neck.  
  
Sicheng can only sigh and let him be. He cant complain tho, Jaehyun’s body are warms against his own. He feel so comfortable having Jaehyun’s hand on his waist.  
  
“Thanks for doing this for me Sicheng.” Suddenly Jaehyun whisper on his ear.  
  
Sicheng can only nod. He can feel Jaehyun smiling now. Then he feels Jaehyun’s lips on his cheeks. “Sleep tight baby.”  
  
Jung Jaehyun surely are bad for Sicheng’s heart and stomach. He glad the room is dim enough so Jaehyun cant see his cheeks and probably his ear too start to get red.

 

* * *

  
  
They spend the rest of the week pretty well. They occasionally go to meet Jaehyun's mum for lunch. They spend time together during break, Jaehyun often wait for Sicheng in front of his class. Rumours spread rather fast, their friends know they're dating already, and only Taeyong knows that was fake dating.  
  
"You guys should pay for our lunch to celebrate you being together!!" Said Johnny one day.  
  
"Dear God, how are we supposed to pay 10 grown man lunch?" Jaehyun just shake his head.  
  
"Hey! We didnt eat that much tho?" Yuta protesting.  
  
"My lovely friends, calm down." Sicheng peeking behind Jaehyun.  
  
"Most of us older than you Sicheng." Taeil rolled his eyes. "But if that makes us looks younger, I dont mind tho."  
  
They start to cheer and protesting to Taeil. Jaehyun and Sicheng can only laugh looking at their friends behaviour.   
  
Jaehyun lean his head back, it lands perfectly on Sicheng's shoulder. "My mum asked us to go to dinner again tonight. This time my dad will join. Should we ditch class from now?" He start to smirk.  
  
"I'm totally in." Sicheng whispers.  
  
“Okay good day fellas, we’re logging out of here.” Jaehyun grab Sicheng’s hand.

  
“Hey! You’re ditching class?” Yuta screams.  
  
“Not really your problem.” Jaehyun just grin.  
  
They finally arrived at Jaehyun’s car.  
  
“So where are we going?” asked Sicheng.  
  
“We can go anywhere to be honest, where’d you wanna go?”  
  
“Actually I’m a little bit tired, I’m pulling an all-nighter for today’s exam, can we go to my apartment or yours?”  
  
“Sure, we can go to mine! The dinner will be in my apartment tho, my mum probably arrived already.”  
  
“Is that okay?” asked Sicheng suddenly.  
  
“Hm?” Jaehyun turn his head to Sicheng.  
  
“I mean, me sleeping in your apartment? And with your mum presents?” Sicheng start to fidgeting.  
  
“Hey, its okay! You’re my boyfriend, okay? My apartment will always be open for you tho.” Jaehyun grab Sicheng’s hand and pat it.  
  
“Oh yeah, thanks Jae.” Sicheng just smile.  
  
“Your welcome baby.” Jaehyun kiss Sicheng’s hand. It somehow become a habit of Jaehyun. He always take Sicheng’s hand and kiss it everytime they finish their talk.  
  
Sicheng is tired, but his mind cant stop thinking about how Jaehyun treat him after they’re “dating”. Sicheng has to keep remind himself this all is only fake, none of it was true, this is all just an act, but from the way Jaehyun treat him, and also the way Jaehyun keeps remind him that he’s now his “boyfriend” make him feels some type of ways. It feels good but at the same times, its kinda hurt. Jaehyun start to cling more to Sicheng after that kiss tho. Sicheng wont lie, he cant stop thinking about it even until now. This all feel too real, too real that he hope this all is not an act at all.  
  
They finally arrived. Jaehyun grab Sicheng’s hand right away and pull him closer to him. He hold Sicheng by his waist. Sicheng feeling warm by that, lean his head to Jaehyun’s shoulder. They arrived at the front door.  
  
Jaehyun was trying to reach out for the key on his pocket, “Ah I guess I forgot to bring my key today, lets hope my mum already here.” And he ring the bell.  
  
Jaehyun keep his hand tight on Sicheng’s waist. He keeps humming against Sicheng’s hair, inhaling the scent of it. Sicheng brought his hand to Jaehyun’s waist too. He love being so close with Jaehyun like this, he lowkey can feel Jaehyun’s heartbeat against his body. Jaehyun occasionally kiss his head too and continue humming again, its only been 2 minutes but it feels long enough for them.  
  
The front door finally opens and reveal Jaehyun’s father instead. Sicheng lowkey shock but Jaehyun’s hand keeps him from going away from him.  
  
“Hi dad! Its been quite long. How’s your work?” Jaehyun just smile and bring Sicheng inside.  
  
“Well, as always, so-so.” Jaehyun’s dad only smile. “He’s your boyfriend now?”  
  
“Um hi sir! I’m pretty sure we’ve met before. I’m Sicheng, as like “Jaehyun’s best friend for 7 years”, and yeah now I’m Jaehyun’s boyfriend.” Sicheng offer his hand.  
  
“Of course we’ve met before!! Ah, I’m glad you’re his boyfriend. I’m afraid Jaehyun will brought someone else here, but now I know its you, I’m relieved.” Jaehyun’s dad shake his hand.  
  
Jaehyun who see all that just grin, “And now, if you excuse me, call me later when its dinner time! I would like some alone time with Sicheng.” Jaehyun take Sicheng’s hand away from his father, and brought him away. Jaehyun’s dad can only shake his head. Indeed, young couple in love.  
  
“If you want to go to sleep, go ahead.” Said Jaehyun after they’re arrive at his room.  
  
“And you?”  
  
“Ah, you want to sleep with me?” Jaehyun smirk.  
  
Upon hearing that, Sicheng cant help but blush, “No, that’s not what I meant. I mean-“  
  
“I’m just kidding Sicheng. Don’t mind me. I’m gonna work on this one paper first, then I might join you.” Jaehyun walk towards Sicheng. “Sleep well baby. You should rest well.” And he plant a soft kiss on Sicheng’s forehead.

  
Sicheng slowly slide in the blanket. And he could smell Jaehyun’s scent just by lying there, the scent that he know too well, and love too much. And within 5 minutes, he already drifting to dream land.

 

* * *

  
  
Sicheng finally awake after hearing a soft knock on Jaehyun’s door. His vision was blocked tho, then he realize he’s cuddling with Jaehyun now. He had his head on Jaehyun’s chest, Jaehyun nuzzling to Sicheng, and their hand wraps around each other. He start to blush thinking how could they end up sleeping like that.  
  
The door is finally open, revealing some lights from outside. Sicheng can barely see Jaehyun’s mum peeking.  
  
“Jaehyun, son, wake up, dinner is ready.”  
  
Jaehyun seems like he still on his dream, so Sicheng answer it instead, “Okay ma’am, me and Jaehyun will come out soon. Sorry I cant answer you properly, I’m kinda stuck.”  
  
“Oh Sicheng, you’re awake! Sorry if I wake you up. Me and his dad will be waiting for you guys outside, take your time.” Jaehyun’s mum then close the door again.  
  
Sicheng sigh and inhale the air surrounding him, its full of Jaehyun. He really comfortable now and he don’t want to move at all, but they should wake up and come out. He nuzzle into Jaehyun, Jaehyun only wriggle for awhile, then embrace Sicheng again. Sicheng look up and see Jaehyun up close. Sure, they’ve been friend for quite long now, but this is like literally the first time Sicheng can look at Jaehyun close up. His skin glowing despite the dim lighting, his eyelashes are so beautiful, even his eye bag looks pretty for Sicheng, Jaehyun must be so tired. Sicheng move his hand and place it on Jaehyun’s cheeks. His thumbs caressing it.  
  
“Hyun, dinners ready, wake up.” Sicheng slowly try to wake up Jaehyun.  
  
Jaehyun only move his head a bit, and now Sicheng’s inner wrist is on top of Jaehyun’s lips already. And Jaehyun kiss it.  
  
“I’m awake already.” Said Jaehyun with his sleepy voice.  
  
“Okay great, now lets go! Your parents already waiting outside.” Sicheng try to wake up, but Jaehyun wont let him.  
  
“Please lay down a little longer with me here. They can wait a little longer.” Jaehyun’s hand fall on Sicheng’s laps.  
  
Sicheng cant do anything so he lay next to Jaehyun again.  
  
“Have I told you you smell so nice? I like cookie, and also I like vanilla, you smell like that.” Jaehyun start to rambling while pulling Sicheng close to him and keep his head on Sicheng’s shoulder.  
  
“You sounds like you drunk hyun. Just collect all your soul, we need to get out soon.” Sicheng just let him be. Truth is, he don’t know what to do.  
  
“I’m definitely not drunk, I’m just still kinda sleepy. And I really mean what I just said Sicheng. Let me lend your clothes next time, I want to smell like you too.” Sicheng can feel Jaehyun’s breath on his neck.  
  
“Yeah sure, you can choose whichever you want.”  
  
“Thank you.” Then Jaehyun proceed to kiss Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng immediately got goosebumps all over his body.  
  
Jaehyun finally wake up and rub his eyes, “Lets go now.”  
  
Sicheng wake up and stand behind Jaehyun. Jaehyun suddenly turn around, their face facing each other, probably only 3cm apart, “But before we go out, can you kiss me?”  
  
Sicheng probably didn’t realize he’s making a confused face, so Jaehyun say, “You heard me right. Just want to make sure this isn’t my dream anymore.”  
  
Sicheng still confused with what Jaehyun said, but well they’re already stand too close with each other, so he just step forward, wrap his arms on Jaehyun’s waist, and start leaning to his lips. Jaehyun’s lips taste the same as what he remembers. Its soft, and sweet. At first Sicheng just give a soft peck, again and again and again. Then somehow Jaehyun finally catch his lips and start to suck it slowly. Sicheng start to whine. Jaehyun trap Sicheng’s bottom lips in between his lips. Things will escalate so quickly if Jaehyun’s mum didn’t knock on their door.  
  
“Jaehyun, Sicheng, you awake?”  
  
Sicheng let go of the kiss and lean back. He swears he heard Jaehyun whining at the loss of the kiss.  
  
But eventually Jaehyun answer his mum, “Yes mum, we’re awake. Just we need to get ready first. We’ll be out in a minute.”  
  
“Okay great. Because your father already throwing tantrum because he’s hungry.”  
  
Then they can hear Jaehyun’s mum footstep going away.  
  
“Is it enough? You’re definitely not dreaming hyun.” Sicheng furrowed his brows.  
  
“Sad that my mum ruined the moment, but yeah for now guess that’s enough. Thank you.” Jaehyun give Sicheng a tiny peck on his lips, then ask him to go outside.  
  
“Why do you keep saying thank you hyun?” asked Sicheng.  
  
“Just because I feel like I have to. I mean, being here with you by my side is enough for me to be considered I’m lucky, and the fact that you’re willing to do all this with me, I’m just so thankful.” They keep the silence for awhile, then Jaehyun shrugged his shoulder. “Now come on, lets go?”  
  
Sicheng only nod. On the dining room, Jaehyun’s parents already waiting, with tons of food on the table.  
  
“Sorry to cause you trouble Sicheng, I know Jaehyun is hard to wake up. Now, lets just eat.” Jaehyun’s mum give him and Jaehyun the plate.  
  
They spend the dinner while listening to Jaehyun’s dad story about some Chinese Restaurant he’s been with his colleague and he said its pretty good.  
  
“Ah really? I’ve eat there before, and that’s not as good as my regular sir! I’ll gladly brought you there and tell you which one is good!” Sicheng who listen attentively finally give his respond.  
  
“Oh I’d love to!! Of course I’d believe in you, bring me there later, will you?”  
  
“Sure! You can just contact me all the time.”  
  
Jaehyun’s dad seems happy with that answer.  
  
“See? This is why I’m so happy you’re Jaehyun’s boyfriend.” Jaehyun’s dad smile. “Thanks for even liking my son.”  
  
Jaehyun glare at his father who laugh with his mother.  
  
“I just remember, how did you guys become a couple? I mean its been 10 years since you know each other, how did you found out you felt something different for each other?” Jaehyun’s mum suddenly asked.  
  
Jaehyun almost immediately answer it, “Well, its just somehow I feel like Sicheng is my prioritize, I care about him a lot, like lot more than what friends usually do. I’m always worried for him, he’s immediately the one I’m searching for every lunch break. And without knowing, I guess I’m actually already fall for him. Its been quite a while, but its just I just found courage to say it to him lately.”  
  
Jaehyun look at Sicheng dearly, they smile to each other. Sicheng lowkey wondering, can Jaehyun read his mind? Why do his answer relate to him a lot? But he just shakes it out his mind.  
  
“Aww, my baby already grown up. Glad you finally found courage to say it. It’ll be a huge loss if you never said it then suddenly Sicheng already have a boyfriend/girlfriend.” Jaehyun’s mum pat Jaehyun’s hand.  
  
“Ah don’t say it like that. I’m hurt just thinking Sicheng having lover who isn’t me.” Jaehyun start to pout.  
  
“Well, you don’t have to worry, cause I only love you tho.” Sicheng finally speaks up.  
  
Jaehyun kinda look shocked, but he smile right away. Sicheng can see a hint of redness on his cheeks.  
  
“Ah honey, guess we’re just ruining their time here. Just let them go first?” said Jaehyun’s dad.  
  
“Yeah right! Just leave your plate there, I’ll do the dishes later. Now, just go!”  
  
“But ma’am, I need to at least help doing the dishes?” asked Sicheng protesting.  
  
“Nope nope, just spend your quality time with Jaehyun. I’ll be here. Now just go!”  
  
Sicheng can only mutters “Thank you” while Jaehyun dragging him. And now they went outside and go to the rooftop.  
“Here where I usually think. Whenever I need a fresh air, I always come here. Isn’t the night sky looks pretty?” said Jaehyun softly.  
  
“Yeah its pretty.” Sicheng was looking up and see stars twinkling brightly.  
  
“But now I’m here with you, guess the view next to me is prettier than the sky.”  
  
Jaehyun’s words make Sicheng look at him right away.  
  
“See? I can even see stars twinkling in your eyes. It’s pretty. Well, you’re pretty!”  
  
“Well, are you usually this flirty to your significant other?” Sicheng furrowed his brows.  
  
“Nope, only with you.”  
  
“Ah shut up already! You make me blushing.” Sicheng hit Jaehyun’s shoulder.  
  
“Well, that’s my goal so I wont stop.” Jaehyun only grin.  
  
Sicheng only groan and let him be. The night air is pretty cold up here, he didn’t realize he’s shivering already. But then suddenly, he feels warm on his back. Jaehyun already standing behind and back hug him.  
  
“Sorry, I forgot sometimes its too cold up here.”  
  
“Its okay.”  
  
They both just standing there, looking at the night sky and view. Its all feels good. Jaehyun still have his hand around Sicheng’s waist, he rest his head on Sicheng’s head. He kiss his top head.  
  
“I love you Sicheng.”  
  
“Hmm.” Sicheng only hum as always.  
  
“Why do you always humming when I said that? Why don’t you reply to it?” Jaehyun suddenly asked. He put his head on Sicheng’s shoulder.  
  
“Hyun…”  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t demand any reply from you.”  
  
“No, I mean, you didn’t really mean it right? Like it’s not “love” right? Love is such a strong word hyun, you didn’t have to use it on me.”  
  
“Well…. Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Sicheng can hear Jaehyun sighing. “Lets go down now, its too cold.”  
  
Jaehyun lead the way. He didn’t even look back to see if Sicheng followed him. Sicheng feels bad, but of course no, Jaehyun didn’t really love him. It’s just because they’re too attached from each other for 10 years. Sicheng didn’t have any right to reply it with “I love you too”. First, just because what if that word can backfired to him, and second, why do he has to say too when Jaehyun doesn’t really mean it. Sicheng really do love Jaehyun, but this isn’t really the best time to say it. Not when they’re fake dating like this, not when they just act like this.  
  
“Hyun.” Sicheng try to match his footsteps with Jaehyun and grab his hand.  
  
Jaehyun finally look at him, surprisingly his eyes look sad.  
  
“I’m the one who supposed to be sorry. Anyway, I don’t want to bother you tonight, so I’m going home now. Tell your parents I’m so thankful to join you guys tonight. Rest well tonight hyun, I see you tomorrow at college.” Sicheng leans in and kiss Jaehyun’s cheek.  
  
Sicheng turn around and walk away. But suddenly, someone grab his hand and pull him, then proceed to kiss him. Despite the sudden jerk, the way their lips crash is so soft. The owner of the lips kiss him so slowly, there’s no rush on their kiss. The owner of the lips, who’s Sicheng already expected, is Jaehyun. He lean back just to catch his breath. Then he lean in again and capture Sicheng’s lips. Their lips move in sync. Jaehyun tilt his head to give him better access for Sicheng’s lips. He slowly push Sicheng so he’s trapped between Jaehyun and wall. They kiss feels like forever, Sicheng has an urge to keep kissing him, but remembering their condition now, he force himself to lean back. Sicheng don’t know if it’s a good thing knowing Jaehyun actually chase his lips once he lean back. They didn’t move at all. Sicheng looking down, try to catch his breathe, while Jaehyun still stand in front of him and pinned him. Jaehyun’s chest went up and down, seems like he’s catching his breathe too.  
  
“Jaehyun, I’m sorry, but I really need to go now.” Sicheng try to release himself.  
  
Jaehyun just stand there silently. And Sicheng finally run out from there.  
  
His minds going crazy now. Like why do he feels Jaehyun genuinely did that, and what about that love talk thing? This is too much for Sicheng to handle now. He needs to talk to someone.  
  
"Taeyong hyung, can I crash by your place tonight? I need you. Yes, I'll be there in 10."  
  
Sicheng immediately text Doyoung too that he's not coming home tonight. He really need to talk to Taeyong. He's definitely emotionally to involved in this now, and by the way Jaehyun treat him, that's so wrong yet so right. It makes him think that this is all real, that Jaehyun really do love him, like they're a real boyfriend. But its so wrong since this all just an act, Sicheng cant get too deep and hurt in the end. This is probably why he shouldn't accept it on the first place.  
  
He finally arrives at Taeyong's apartment, and he knocked the door.  
  
Taeyong immediately open it and let him in.  
  
"I thought I'm gonna see you cry or something when I open the door." Taeyong silently sit next to Sicheng. They're sitting on the sofa on Taeyong's tv room. Taeyong definitely has been watching The Mortal Instrument before Sicheng came.  
  
"Well, I'm not crying."  
  
"Yeah, but somehow you look empty, and confused."  
  
"Hyung, I'm- I just dont know how to feel anymore. I shouldn't accept this. Its just too much for me hyung." Sicheng start to hug his knees.  
  
"Tell me what happened. If I need to punch Jung Jaehyun, I'll definitely go now."  
  
"No, you dont have to punch him. Its not his fault. Its just.... hyung, you know he often tell me I love you right? He did it again tonight, and I just hummed like I always do when he said that, and he's like "why dont you reply that?" I'm shocked hyung. But he then said sorry he didnt demand any reply. I just told him, love is a strong word and he didnt have to said that to me, because he really didnt mean it." Sicheng let out a heavy sigh. "But then before I'm going here, he suddenly kiss me hyung. I dont know why he do that suddenly. He really kiss me. Oh dear God I'm not supposed to enjoy it that much, but its him hyung. I cant get enough of him."  
  
"Sicheng, you need to breathe okay? I'm here. No need to rush."  
  
Sicheng nod and let a deep sigh. "And even after we woke up before dinner, he asked me to kiss him? He said just to convince him its not his dream anymore. And I'm like, I'm so confused. Oh God hyung, he really make me so confused, like this all feel too real to be fake. Ugh, I suddenly hate feelings."  
  
Taeyong frowns, he truly dont know what to say either. Sicheng love Jaehyun too much, so if what Jaehyun did after Sicheng told him was all fake, he swear he's gonna beat him. Taeyong can only lean his shoulder for Sicheng and pat him, try to comfort him.  
  
"Well, maybe you can talk to him tomorrow?" asked Taeyong.  
  
"But we're supposed to still fake dating until his parents went back. If we're talking about that and ends bad, we're gonna be super awkward." Sicheng lets out a heavy sigh and pout.  
  
Suddenly his phone vibrating. There's apparently a text from Jaehyun.  
  
**jaehyoons**  
sicheng, my parents went back already tonight  
ugh, thanks for helping me?  
we're friends right?  
  
**me**  
ohh, its sooner than i thought  
but yeah i said i'll do anything for you  
ofc friends!!  
  
**jaehyoons**  
nice! sleep well sicheng  
  
**me**  
you too hyun  
but can we talk tomorrow?  
  
**jaehyoons**  
yeah sure, see you!  
  
"Yeah hyung, guess we're finally over." Said Sicheng while putting down his phone.

"What do you mean?" Taeyong furrowed his brows.  
  
"Jaehyun's parents already got back tonight, we're back to be friends, again."  
  
"You really need to talk to him soon son. I'm really worried." Taeyong pat Sicheng's head.  
  
"Yeah guess I'll do it tomorrow, just wish me luck hyung." Sicheng lean to Taeyong.  
  
"Of course, good luck Sicheng."

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Sicheng really cant see Jaehyun at all. Like usually, they bump into each other on the corridor, since their locker is not too far away, but its almost lunch time, and he haven’t seen him.

Sicheng pouting looking at his phone. He’s been texting Jaehyun but he didn’t reply to him at all.

“Oh look at our cute little birdie, missing your boyfriend already?” Doyoung suddenly showed up and sit next to Sicheng. They shared the same class, and Doyoung is indeed his seatmates.

“Um, no?” Sicheng sounds not sure too. “But have you seen him today hyung?”

“Jaehyun? I guess? I see him on corridor, and he seems like he’s in rush, but he stil greets me tho! Why?”

“He hasn’t reply to my text, we’re supposed to meet today.” Sicheng pouting, sensing Jaehyun could be avoiding him. His text last night seems off too tho honestly.

Doyoung sensing something wrong, immediately ask Sicheng, “Did something happened?”

“Not really.” Sicheng only shrugged. 

“Ah I’m your roommates, your seatmates, basically I adopt you as my son already Sicheng, you know you can talk to me right? I feel like I’m being left out from your circle.” Doyoung pout.

“Yeah I know hyung, its just you’re sometimes too busy I cant bother you. Or you can even just ask Taeyong hyung, you know, I’ve told him all.”

Doyoung’s cheeks start to blush when Sicheng mentioned Taeyong. Sicheng only glance at him and Doyoung getting more flustered. “Well, yeah I haven’t really contact Taeyong hyung lately. But please Sicheng, let me know if you need something. And also you could just wait for his class? You know his last class right?”

“Oh right, yeah I know, thanks for the advice hyung.”

“Yeah, really no worries!” Doyoung just grin. “Now lets actually listen to the professor, since he keep looking at us by now.”

The rest of class Sicheng just looking at the board boringly, never really paying attention to what the professor said. He really need to talk to Jaehyun about their “relationship” now its over. Not to mention, he needs to clarify about their both feelings just because this getting too real near the end, and Jaehyun probably been avoiding him this whole day. Well, that’s probably because last night, but oh God, that’s not really Jaehyun’s fault, Sicheng do welcome his kiss tho. He’s gonna go straight away to Jaehyun’s class after this.

When his class ends, he immediately rushed to the other end of the hall where Jaehyun class is, and thankfully he haven’t leave yet. Sicheng wait patiently in front of the door, watching Mr. Yoo doing his last ment on the class. And finally Mr. Yoo come out, and Sicheng bow and smile to him, and he reply it with a smile. One by one, the students come out, and there it is, Jaehyun, his Jaehyun, coming out while fidgeting with his bag. He only standing there, wishing Jaehyun could see him right away. And yes, Jaehyun finally realizing he’s there waiting for him. His eyes get super big as he’s getting confused. Sicheng just stand there silently while looking at him. Still with his big eyes, Jaehyun try to go past Sicheng.

Sicheng grab Jaehyun’s arm and hold it, “Why are you avoiding me?”

“Ah Sicheng! I didn’t see you there?” Jaehyun just smile sheepishly while rubbing his nape.

“Hyun… Why are you avoiding me?”

Jaehyun can only sigh, “I’m not Sicheng. Its just…. I don’t know? I’m sorry? For last night? I don’t know what gotten into me, I’m scared you’ll hate me. And you know, we’re not… ugh boyfriend anymore, so, guess that’s why.”

“But you said it yourself, we’re still friends. Hyun, I swear we’ve been friends for too long, we don’t need anything to ruined our everything. And guess I’ve told you we need to talk today.”

“Uh yeah right. Once again I’m sorry Sicheng.” Jaehyun finally hold Sicheng’s hand. “I lo-… oh wait, sorry.”

Sicheng smile sadly, its become a habit for Jaehyun to keep saying that. He only squished Jaehyun’s hand and take him somewhere else. He need a better place to talk this all out.

Sicheng has grown habit to snuggling into Jaehyun’s arm tho. He slipped his hand to Jaehyun’s waist, hugging it and keep him close. Well Sicheng doesn’t care anymore what Jaehyun think, because seems like even tho Jaehyun tensed at first, he getting comfortable like how they used to 1 week ago.

They finally went to the café near their campus. Sicheng let Jaehyun sit first while he ordered their usual one. It’s the café where Jaehyun asked Sicheng to fake-date him. This is where they start, and probably where they end too.

“Here’s your vanilla latte.” Sicheng put the coffee on the table.

“Thanks.” Jaehyun drink it right away. “So….”

“So we need to talk hyun, I-I just need to clear something. Just don’t want us to be awkward.” Said Sicheng.

“We’re not?”

“You said, after avoiding me for a whole day.” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Ugh well right, sorry.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I’m scared it’ll be awkward for us too.”

“Anyway, why are your parents get back so quickly? Did they said anything?” ask Sicheng cautionly.

“Yeah, they said they’re not gonna worried about me too much again, since I have you. My mum’s works are done here too. And they asked me to take care of you, and giving you love because you deserved it. And they tell us to visit them soon, Jaemin kinda miss you.” said Jaehyun while he play with his own fingers.

“Oh.” Sicheng take a sip of his coffee. “But, well… you know we still can take care of each other as a bestfriend right?”

Jaehyun exhale, “I’m sorry, I hate things become awkward for us, I shouldn’t asked you that favours. I should’ve listened to you. I didn’t think through.”

“Well, I must said I’m glad you ask me.” Sicheng simply just smile.

“Wait, why?” Jaehyun finally look at him now.

“Because I-“ Sicheng’s words gotten cut off by someone’s voice.

“Jaehyun! Oh my God, what are you doing here? Thought we could meet on weekend instead?” a girl suddenly approaching them.

“What? Wait, what are you doing here?” asked Jaehyun, completely shocked.

That girl suddenly throw herself on to Jaehyun’s laps, and put her hands around Jaehyun’s neck. Sicheng swear he almost gag upon seeing that view, his stomach getting twisted like there’s a knot inside of it. Is she the reason he was avoiding Sicheng this whole day because he want to meet with this girl later instead of Sicheng? Jaehyun having an affair while fake dating him? But Sicheng never really see this girl up until now, and this 2 weeks Jaehyun has been on his side almost everytime. Did this mean Jaehyun was with this girl at night? The thought make him disgusted. He know really well they only fake-date, but fuck even Jaehyun would cheat on him. 

He must have seen them in a disgusting look, so the girl looking him up from up to bottom, “You must be Jaehyun’s best friend, hi, I’m Yvonne, Jaehyun’s girlfriend.” That girl offer Sicheng her hand.

Sicheng trying to be civil and accept her hand, “Yes I am, nice to meet you Yvonne, I’m Sicheng.”

She just nod and looking back to Jaehyun, “Our plan still up?”

“Yvonne, please, just…. I’ll text you later.” Sicheng cant read Jaehyun’s face.

“Okay, great. See ya.” She plant kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek and lips.

Sicheng feel too many emotions now, he’s disgusted, he’s sad, he’s upset, he feel betrayed. The least thing Jaehyun should do if he was dating Yvonne all along was talk to him, let him now, just as bestfriend. Sicheng would understand since she actually so pretty. Sicheng was once again reminded that every skinship they had, hug, kiss, make out, was all fake. Jaehyun is belong to someone else. He doenst need any explanation anymore.

“Good catch you got there Jae. Guess, I don’t have anything to talk about again now. Bye, I see you later.” Sicheng rush picking up his jacket.

“What? Sicheng? You don’t really think that’s true right? Are you mad at me?” Jaehyun hold his hand so he cant go anywhere.

“Let me go Jae. You don’t even want to tell me she’s indeed your girlfriend? Wow.” Sicheng only blank stare at him.

“Sicheng, you only call me Jae when you really mad at me. Are you?”

“Why would I? Just leave me alone now.” Sicheng pull his hand from Jaehyun’s grip.

“But Sicheng, it was raining hard out there!” He could hear Jaehyun’s scream at him.

Sicheng doesn’t care anymore about the rain, he care for his heart, and he cant stand anymore second near Jaehyun. It hurt him enough. Sicheng was running and get through the rain when suddenly someone was hugging him from behind. Then he turn Sicheng around. It was Jaehyun.

“Would you please stop hugging me? We’re over Jae, we’re over. You belong to someone else, I don’t want to meddle. Stop being a bastard.” Sicheng was shaking, he don’t know if it because he’s angry or because he’s cold.

“Sicheng, you need to hear my explanation.” Jaehyun still hold his hand.

“No, Jae. You know what? I’ve had enough.” Sicheng take his hand from Jaehyun. He start to point at Jaehyun’s chest. “You know what Jae? I’ve been in love with you for freaking 3 years. You know how I feel when you ask me to fake-date you? I’m scared Jae. I know that’s all fake, but damn you make it so fucking hard for me. Why did you treat me that way? I’m taking all those God damn signal wrong. I’m indeed stupid. I shouldn’t have loving you since the start. That freaking hurt me Jae. The least thing you could do was tell me you have girlfriend all along. Why don’t you just introduce her to your parents? I’m… I just had enough Jae. Please leave me alone, I don’t need you.” Sicheng can feel tears rolling out from his eyes now, he’s glad it was raining so maybe, probably, Jaehyun wont see that.

Jaehyun just see him, he seems hurt. He had his hand on Sicheng’s cheek, caressing it. Sicheng want to push him away but he cant, not when he have his hand on his cheeks. Jaehyun suddenly lean in and capture Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng has always want to kiss someone on the rain, but not like this. Jaehyun’s lips feel the same, he can taste the hint of Jaehyun’s latte. Sicheng’s minds wondering what should he do now. He love Jaehyun too much, even when he already hurt him, he cant get away from him. Sicheng really don’t want it to end, but his heart telling him he had enough, so he pull away.

“Fuck, I cant never get enough of you, but I had enough Jae. You kiss me, after she kissed you, damn. We better off as a friend, I don’t want you to cheat behind Yvonne, knowing been cheated was hurt as fuck, even if we’re not real from the start.” Sicheng start walking away.

“You said you love me but why do you keep running away everytime I kiss you?” Jaehyun finally said something. Sicheng stop for awhile.

Not bothering to take a look back, he said, “Loved Jae, I loved you. Now not really.”

Sicheng was running to his apartment. He lowkey glad his apartment is not so far away. He’s been crying the whole walk, rain kinda disguise it tho, so when he appear on his apartment, Doyoung didn’t know he’s been crying.

“Sicheng, why are you soaking wet like this? You could’ve wait, and also I thought I give you umbrella to bring instead?” Doyoung just nag at him and give him a towel.

“Sorry I forgot to bring it with me, and hyung can you please call Taeyong hyung? I need him now.” Sicheng lazily get into the shower after Doyoung nag him.

Doyoung just furrowed his brows and pout, “I see, now just shower, and hopefully he’ll come soon.”

Sicheng nod and get into the shower. Without him knowing, his tears stream down his face again. Sicheng feel like he’s so weak, knowing damn well, he just ruined not only his friendship with Jaehyun, but he also break his own heart. After he calm down, he finally went out.

“Taeyong hyung already come, and he’s in your room. Let me know if you need something.” Said Doyoung while he take care of Sicheng’s damp clothes.

“Thanks hyung, I owe you something.”

Sicheng immediately went to his room and he see Taeyong was scanning and looking at his table. Upon seeing him, he immediately run to him and hug him. He start to cry again, Sicheng never feel so weak like today, he cant stop crying. Taeyong startled when Sicheng suddenly hug him and when he feel his back wet because of Sicheng’s tears.

“Oh God, what happened to you?” Taeyong turn around and let Sicheng cry on his shoulder.

Sicheng want to say something, but it only turn into a sobbing mess. So Taeyong just rub his back and try to calm him. Taeyong waddling and let him and Sicheng sit down on the bed.

“So, you can tell me what happened now?” Taeyong carefully asked.

“Yeah I guess so.” Sicheng still try to dry his tears. “I might just ruined my friendship and also I just broke my heart.”

“What? Thought you guys gonna talk it out?” asked Taeyong worried.

“We’re about to talk it out, then suddenly this girl Yvonne, who apparently his girlfriend come and so I thought I know my answer already. The things he do for me was all fake, and he even cheat behind my back, and I’m sad, even though I know we’re just pretending.” Sicheng answered, try to hold his tears again. “And I said I’ve had enough, and I might confess to him, so I’m so done for, he’s not gonna be my friend anymore from now on.”

Taeyong furrowed his brows. “Wait a minute, Yvonne you said?”

“Yeah, you know him too? Why do no one tell me she’s Jaehyun’s girlfriend? I’m the one who looking like boo boo the fool now.” Sicheng whines.

“Actually Sicheng, have you listen to Jaehyun’s explanation?”

“What? No. I’m too sad already, I’m not ready to hear how they meet and how they become a thing.”

“No Sicheng. Well, this isn’t really my place to tell you, but at least you need to let him give you some explanations. This all might be just a miscommunication.” Taeyong try to assure Sicheng.

“How could this be only a miscommunication? They certainly talk about their plan, and Jaehyun texting her, and she even sits on his lap? I haven’t sit there yet tho?? Not to mention, she kiss Jaehyun when she about to leave.” Sicheng still trying to suppress his tears. He really cant stop crying whenever he mentions Jaehyun name.

“Wtf, she kiss him?” Taeyong look disgusted.

“Yes! I don’t even bother looking at them.”

“Did he kiss her back?” asked Taeyong.

“What? Its only a peck hyung.” Sicheng shudder just thinking about what he seen today.

“Well, but have you seen the way Jaehyun welcomed you whenever you give him a peck? And also the way he pout when he realize you’re not going to give him more.” Taeyong shrugged.

“Hyung…. You’re supposed to make me forgot the memories of him, sure I do remember that.” Sicheng let a heavy sigh.

“Its just Sicheng, he having a girlfriend so suddenly doesn’t add up. And from what I’ve seen, Jaehyun might have a feeling for you. We all see that.”

“Hm? Who we?”

“We all, even Doyoung think so too. I mean, they all think you really dating each other, but he think you’re both very whipped for each other.” Taeyong said casually. “And no one actually do feel that close considering you’re only been “dating” for just 2 weeks, what I mean is, I think you both using this fake-date as an excuse to do all that publicly.”

“Hhh, I just don’t understand hyung. Let me just think about it later, my head feels heavy.” Sicheng lean to Taeyong, so Taeyong put his hand on his forehead.

“Dear lord, you’re catching a cold. You shouldn’t break into the rain, Doyoung give you an umbrella already right?” Taeyong hurriedly put Sicheng on the bed and fix his blanket.

Sicheng chuckled, “That’s exactly what Doyoung hyung just said to me. Indeed, I love my parents.”

Taeyong blushed and try to hide his cheeks, “What are you talking about oh my God? Anyway, I’m gonna leave now, you need to rest. I’ll let Doyoung know. Take care Sicheng! Do listen to me and talk to him again soon!”

Sicheng just nod and Taeyong finally close his door. Guess he’s indeed stupid enough to let his heart broke and to let himself catch a cold. But, he’s glad there’s someone who still care for him. After tons of thought, Sicheng finally drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Sicheng wake up with damp towel on his head, and water on his side bed. He groan and try to wake up. His head still feel heavy, and hot. He really should at least brought umbrella that Doyoung gave him.

He’s walking outside his room, and greeted by Doyoung and Taeyong on the kitchen. They’re standing side by side and giggling, obviously not aware Sicheng is there.

“Good morning to you.” Sicheng finally open his mouth and sit on the couch.

“Oh Sicheng, didn’t see you there. You feeling better?” Taeyong is the one who walks towards him, while Doyoung still fiddling, try to cook something for breakfast.

“Not really honestly.” Sicheng just sigh. “My head still feel so heavy.”

“Sorry baby, but me and Taeyong hyung got class today, let me call Jaehyun to take care of you?” Doyoung finally finished cooking and ready to get his phone.

“Hyu-“ Sicheng’s word getting cut by Taeyong.

“Yes babe, just let him know. Sicheng really need someone to take care of him while we’re away.” Taeyong start to nudge Sicheng. “Its time for you guys to talk.”

“But I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.” Sicheng whine.

“Okay son, but we need to go now. Here’s some porridge for you to eat, I text Jaehyun already, don’t lock your door.” Doyoung motion Taeyong to go out.

“Yes yes, I get it. Thanks tho hyung.”

Doyoung just smile and finally go away. Why must Sicheng talk to Jaehyun when he’s now still sick and hurt? He’s obviously not ready, but Doyoung thought they’re still together, and Taeyong told him to talk to him. Maybe he could just pretend he was asleep when Jaehyun come here.

He was about to went to his room, when he heard someone open his apartment door and panting. It was Jaehyun, he still look good as usual, the only difference is now he’s literally panting try to catch his breath and sweating. He don’t even wear his long coat, only bringing it on his arm.

The only thing he’s able to say after 2-3 minutes catching his breath was “Hi.”

“I thought you’ll showed up a little bit later, are you running?” Sicheng finally turn around and sit on the couch again.

“Yes, I freaking run from my apartment to here, I even took the stairs.” Jaehyun come in after Sicheng motioned him to sit.

“What? Are you insane? My apartment is on 12th floor?” Sicheng now start to worried. He went to the kitchen and get a water.

He give it to Jaehyun who mutter a “thank you” and sit again.

“Did you catch a cold?” asked Jaehyun.

“Yeah, guess so.”

“Oh my God Sicheng, I’m super worried, I know this happened because of me, I really should’ve catch you so you wont be down on the rain yesterday. I really fucked up big time didn’t I? I thought you really don’t want to see me again at all.” Jaehyun seems like he’s scanning Sicheng, searching if he’s hurting anywhere else.

“Its my own fault, don’t worry. Yes, but as much as I had to admit this, I really cant go far without you, and also Taeyong hyung told me to at least give you a chance to explain yourself. So go ahead?”

“Okay okay. Where should I start? Lets just start with yesterday. Yvonne, she’s not my girlfriend.” Sicheng was about to cut in before Jaehyun said, “Please just let me talk about it all first, okay?” Sicheng just nod and let Jaehyun talk again.

“She’s actually my friend, she’s my neighbors, and that was before you came. Like literally the year she moved away, that’s when you come, so you never actually meet her. That’s why most of our circle friends probably know her. She used to pinning over me. She suddenly text me one day, and said she’s back. And then we actually met at the café when I’m with you yesterday. I swear we didn’t have any plan actually, she just do that, in front of you. I don’t even know why. And I’m just too shocked to do anything. So please, don’t believe her, she’s not my girlfriend. Why would I cheat when I have you as my boyfriend?”

“Ex, ex boyfriend.” Sicheng correct him. “Not even a real boyfriend.”

“Sicheng, listen. What I do to you, everyday when we were “dating” is actually real. I- I’ve love you since forever Sicheng. So when my mum asked me who I date, I just said it was you, how I wish it was you. Then she want to meet you, and that’s how it start. So everything I do or I said to you, that was real. I never want to hurt you. I’m so happy you agree to do that, I’ve been wanting to know how it feels like to be around you, as your boyfriend. And I got those chance. That was the best time of my life Sicheng.” Sicheng study Jaehyun’s face, as if searching if that’s true or lie.

“That night, when I asked you why you never said you love me, its just because I want to make sure, I didn’t catch the wrong signal from you. You really do seems fond of me, and I thought you like me, but whenever I told you that, you’re just humming. I’m scared that feeling was only one-sided but you kiss me back. I’m happy, but then you ran away.”

“And that day when I ask you to kiss me, I’m scared me being with you is just a dream, and I just want to make sure. I know you’re a star, wherever you go, I’ll follow no matter how far.” Jaehyun finally sigh. “I’m really in love with you Sicheng. Sorry it took me this long to actually tell you. If you just want to be friends, that’s okay, forget everything I told you.”

“How can I forgot everything you just told me hyun?” Sicheng’s voice is shaking, it made Jaehyun look at him.

“I’ve waited for this day.”

“But I thought… you loved me?”

“Who am I kidding, I never stopped loving you hyun, that’s all just because I’m too emo. I’ve been waiting for so long, I love you so much hyun, why cant you see that?” Sicheng now crying. “The reasons I want to be careful with this fake-date, is because it was you. I’m scared I fall in too deeply for you. I’m scared I ruined everything we have. You don’t know, when you hold me and kiss me slowly, it’s the sweetest thing. You’re sunshine of my life.”

Jaehyun now in front of him, kneeling so he’s on Sicheng’s eye level.

“Look at me Sicheng.” Sicheng look at Jaehyun. He’s indeed the most beautiful person Sicheng ever laid his eyes into. “Dear God, you’re so beautiful, I love you so much too Sicheng. I wish I could said this earlier, but damn I really love you so much.”

Sicheng only sit there silently, lowkey loving the way Jaehyun’s face only few inches away from him. Without realizing, his gaze move to his lips. Jaehyun seem to notice it and he smirk. But he eventually lean in.

Sicheng pull out in between the kisses, trying to tell Jaehyun to sit beside him, not wanting to hurt his knee. Jaehyun finally sit beside Sicheng, but not for too long, Sicheng now sitting on his lap.

“Thought I already claim this seat as mine.” Sicheng smirking and whisper on Jaehyun’s ear.

“Yours only.” Jaehyun just smile and kiss Sicheng again.

Their lips crash and move in sync. Jaehyun try to deepen up the kiss, until suddenly Sicheng lean back. Jaehyun pout and protesting.

“Why did you stop?”

“I’m sick hyun, cant make you sick too. Just, lets do it when I feel better.”

Jaehyun whine, but he smile again, “Do this mean, this time, I’m finally yours? Officially? Not pretending at all?”

“If only you want to.” Sicheng just shrugged.

“God yes!!! I love you so much Sicheng.” Jaehyun lean to Sicheng’s chest, resting it there, listening to Sicheng’s heartbeat.

“I love you too silly.” Sicheng pull Jaehyun’s face and kiss him on side of his lips.

“What a tease.” Jaehyun cupped Sicheng’s cheeks. “But at least, let me cuddle with you?”

“Would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> you just read a whole 10k+ words jaewin ff!! thanks for staying until the end uwu, i appreciate it so much!! hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends! i have a jaewin au on my twt too hehe, thanks for reading this!!! and if you like this please kindly leave a kudo or comment♡♡ see you in my next one!


End file.
